Kinzville
by jennyxserenity
Summary: Jenny is upset about having to move from her wonderful town of Silverton to crappy Kinzville. She tries to find the awfulness of Kinzville but can only find the beauty. So Jenny's new. She's funny, fabulous, popular and confident. Everyone loves her, except Mira, a jealous mean girl. But Jenny can handle it. Jenny can handle anything. K for meangirliness and a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is going to be so fun!" said Madi, my bff as we pulled out of our driveway. Madi was a cute black cat with a white face and belly.

"Yeah..." I said watching our beautiful white house go by.

"Oh moving isn't so bad. Plus, _I'm _coming with youuuu!" Madi said. Madi was moving with my parents and I. Her parents were divorced and her mom lived two hours away from Silveton, where I live(er, used to), and she had a bad relationship with her dad. So it was decided, she'd come with us.

"I know, but..." I trailed off. I wasn't usually like this, I was usually cheerful and cool. Not scared and dramatic.

"It'll be awesome. Trust me. We'll make two or three new bffs and we'll rule the school. We'll be the coolest girls around."

"I know,"

"Well, stop being sad, Jenny."

Madi continued to cheer me up the whole way to Kinzville. We were moving. I hated it. I wanted to stay in Silverton with my friends and stay at my house and go to my school. I had pretty much had a close-to-perfect life, and now I had to completely ditch it for stupid Kinzville. Silverton was better, I just knew. _Plus, _our baseball team played Kinzville once, and we kicked their sorry butt! So, their baseball team sucks. I guessed I'd figure out how else the town was lame compared to Silverton.

Four hours later, we pulled into our new driveway. I got out of the car and decided it was a nice house. It was three stories (not including attic and basement) and was white with a large, green yard and built-in outdoor pool. I grabbed two of my suitcases and pulled them up to the door, and entered. I loved the foyer. That didn't mean the rest wasn't crappy, though. I was sure it would be. It had a high ceiling. I took my suitcases to the staircase and dragged them up. I wanted my room to be on the third floor, so I had a long way to go. Once I finally made it up, I chose the biggest room on the floor as my bedroom. It also had an attached bathroom(which I already had at my old house) and nice sized walk-in closet, so that was a plus. I dropped my suitcases and sat down on the wood floors. They felt nice. I decided it was a good house. But I still liked Silverton ten times more. _'Ugh, great way to ruin the summer, Mom and Dad. Move right in the middle of it!' _I pulled a new outfit out of my suitcase to change into. White, high-waisted shorts, a loose, red tank top (tucked in), and gladiator sandles. I exited my room and called down to the family (Mom, Dad, and Madi, that is) that the room with my suitcases in it was mine. I skipped down a flight of stairs.

"Madi?" I said popping my head into the room I heard her in.

"Hi," she said.

"Let's go ask dad if we can go into town."

"Ok!" Madi replied. We skipped down the stairs to find Dad.

"Daddy?'" I asked for him after finding him in the kitchen.

"Yes?" he replied, not looking away from the table that he and Mom were pulling into the kitchen.

"Can we go into town?"

"Umm, sure." he said with a huff after setting down the square table.

"Thanks!" Madi and I said in unison and skipped out.

We pulled our bikes out of the moving truck and began peddling down the street. We soon left the neighborhood and entered the city.

"Ooh look! An ice cream shop! Let's go!" Madi said and slowed down her bike.

"Ok," I agreed. We parked our bikes against the building and walked in.

It was a cute cafe with several tables and a counter you could eat at. We ordered two vanilla malts and took a seat at the counter.

"Check out the newbies," I heard someone say.

"Yeah, those sams are totally fake," someone else said and pointed at Madi's sams, a pair of very real, very expensive shoes.

"Just ignore them," I whispered. "Can we get those malts to go, please?" I asked the guy behind the counter.

"And why is she wearing that hideous tank top? I mean, that red looks sooooo bad on her." the same girl whispered.

I spun around on my seat and glared at them. "You got a problem?" I said from across the room.

"Um, yeah," said a pure white samoyed. "Your the problem."

"Well, some problems you have to deal with." I said and turned around again in my seat, facing the counter. The samoyed finally shut up.

_Buzz_z

I took my wPhone out of my pocket and opened the text message.

**From: G**

**How's Kinzville? :(**

It was from Gretchen, my friend from Silverton. I texted back.

**To: G**

**Great, except for a snot who called Madi's sams fake and my top hideous. :(**

I looked at the girls out of the corner of my eye. They were glaring. Ruling the school wouldn't be easy with them.

"Madi, let's go shop." I said pulling her arm. I handed the guy some kinzcash and picked up our malts.

"Ok!" she replied. Madi never turned down a shopping trip.

"Yeah, you do that. We can all tell you could use a new outfit." that snotty samoyed said again with fake sympathy.

"I almost feel bad for her, Madi!" I said to Madi just loud enough for Snottia to hear as we pushed open the door and exited. Snottia was her new nickname. She'd earned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Sorry, this chapter is kinda long. Enjoi! :3**

Chapter 2

"_It's been a week now since we moved to Kinzville. I've taking a liking to it. The people here are pretty friendly(except Snottia, that is). I even made new friend. Her name is Serenity, and she's a silversoft cat." _I wrote. I was making an entry in my diary. _"Today, me and Madi are going to go to the park. Aparently everyone hangs out there, so we are hoping to make some new friends. Actually, I am going to call Serenity and ask if she can introduce us to her friends. :)"_

I closed my diary for now. I grabbed my wPhone from my nightstand(my room was set up and we were all settled in) and dialed 865-3507.

…

…

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Serenity. It's Jenny."

"_Heyy!_"

"Heyy! Today could you introduce me and Madi to some of your friends? We don't really know anyone and we desperately need to socialize."

"_Sure! Meet me at the park at eleven?"_

"Ok, see you then!"

"_'Kay, byyyyye!_"

I hung up the phone and ran to my bathroom. It was 10:28am, so I had, like, twenty minutes to get ready. I was in my white robe and my blonde fur was still wet from my shower, so I grabbed my fur blowdryer and blasted it on high. Once my fur was silky and dry, I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a lacey, cream cami, and red flats. I fastened a red bow in front of my left ear and brushed my teeth quickly. The time was now 10:43am. I know, I know, seems like a long time, but fablulousness doesn't just happen. I scurried down a flight of stairs and burst through Madi's door, who abruptly jerked up from a peaceful sleep.

"Sorry,"

"Better be!"

"Serenity want's us to meet her at the park at eleven. Hurry!"

Madi looked at the clock. "That's in ten minutes! Why didn't you come earlier?!" Madi jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and grabbed a blue sundress(which looked fantastic on her) and sandals.

"Fabulousness doesn't just happen, 'kay?" I said with sass and a paw on my hip.

"Whatever. Go away while I change!" she shooed me out.

"Well hurry!"

Madi was out in three minutes, fully dress and fur combed.

"Madi, you didn't brush your teeth."

Madi disappeared again and hurriedly brushed away. She was back with a white flower fastened on her left ear. We had similar taste.

We rushed down the stairs and to the door. "Daddy, we're leaving! We're going to the park! Be back later, byyyyye!" I spoke fast and we rushed out the door, down the steps, onto our bikes, and into town.

Once we arrived at the park, it was exactly 11:00am. We found a tree with a brand low enough to climb on and sit on. It wasn't pretty getting up, but if a boy walked by, we'd look good sitting on a branch, wind in our fur, laughing. Cats do look good in trees. After a few minutes, I spied Serenity walking towards us.

"Heyy!" I said trying _so_ hard to keep my balance of the branch.

"Heyy!" Serenity replied. "My friends are right over there. Come meet them!"

Madi and I hopped off the branch and walked over to a picnic table at/on which a bunch of Webkinz were sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Jenny and Madi. They just moved to Kinzville about a week ago!" she has cheerfully.

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Heyyy!" everyone greeted.

"So, Jenny and Madi, this is Faith, Tylor, Reenie, Hayley, Tom and Isaiah."

"Hi," I grinned. I noticed Isaiah kind of checking me out, but that was totally fine with me because he was a very cute blonde cat, like me. The blonde part, not the cute part.

Everyone wanted to talk to us. They wanted to know all about us.

"How old are you?" asked Faith, a black lab.

"We're both 13." Madi answered.

"Where are you from?" Reenie, who was a cloud leopard, asked.

"Silverton," I answered.

"Oh," said Reenie. I didn't think she liked me.

"What grade are you in?" Isaiah asked.

"7th."

"Us, too!" he said. I smiled wide on the inside.

We hung out and talked for a while, until Hayley, a brown lab, suggested we go to her place to go swimming in her pool, since it was ninety-six degrees. Everyone wanted to. I secretly wanted everyone to come to my house, but I didn't think my parents would want that.

"Sooooo should we meet at Hayley's at, like, 12:15?" I suggested.

"Yeah,"

"That sounds good,"

"Sure," everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Serenity, can you come back to our house and so you can show us the way to Hayley's?" Madi asked.

"Sure." Serenity agreed.

We biked back to my house and entered through the backdoor. We went up to my room.

"Should I wear... this one?" I held up a pink tankini.

"Mmmm..." Serenity looked at it for a second. "No, too... fuschia. It's, like,... really... bright purpley pink." she went back to looking through my closet. "Ooh, this is cute!"

"Thanks. What about this one?" I held up a red bandau bikini.

"Maybe... the color looks great on you!" she encouraged.

"How about... this one?" I held up a white strapless bikini.

"Yes! It's so cute!" Serenity cheered.

"Yay! Now shoo, so I can change!" I shooed Serenity out of the closet and shut the door. I quickly changed into the white bikini and opened the door again. "Does this look good on me?"

"Totally."

"You try on this one," I tossed her a silvery-blue mid-kini. "Let me know when it's ok to come out, I am going to put something on over this.

"Ooh, cute." Serenity awed. I closed the door of the closet and pulled on my shorts from earlier and a loose red tank top. I don't care _what_ Snottia said. Red looks good on me. I looked in the mirror and admired the red against my blonde fur. I posed and grinned, pretending to be a model.

"'Kay, you can come out." Serenity called.

I opened the door to see a gorgeous silversoft cat in a totally flattering mid-kini looking as cool as ever.

"You look awesome!"

"So do you!"

"Awwe. Lets go check on Madi, I don't want her to feel left out." I suggested.

"'Kay!"

Serenity put on her shorts, and we skipped down a flight of stairs and knocked on Madi's door.

"Hi guys. Wow! Serenity that swimsuit looks great on you!" she immediately complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, we were just coming to check on you, see if you want any help finding something to wear." I said.

"Actually, yeah. I can't decide between this solid blue bikini or this lavender one-piece." she held up two suits.

"Well, Faith is a black lab, so she'll probably wear something blue to compliment her dark features. Wear the purple. The color looks good with on you." Serenity said.

"Thanks! I'll be right back..." Madi went into her closet and closed the door.

"That is going to look so good on her." I said.

"Yeah, I know... I noticed Isaiah looking at you."

"Me too. He's. So. Cute!"

"I know! Don't worry, wouldn't go out with him. I have known him for a few years. That'd be weird." Serenity held both paws in front of her. We wandered in and sat on Madi's bed.

"Yeah. Do you think he'd want to go out with me?"

"Yes! And you would be the cutest couple _ever_! Cuter than Mira and Byron."

"Who?"

"Oh you don't know them yet? Mira is really popular and Byron is her boyfriend. He plays on the baseball team. He is pretty much only popular because he's dating her."

"Wait... is Mira a white samoyed?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! That snot! She saw me at that cute icecream place a few days ago and totally bashed my top and Madi's sams."

"She did? What'd she say?"

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Serenity and I said in unison.

"Does it look ok?" Madi stood before us in the lavender one piece.

"Oh! Actually it's not as fantastic as I thought. Here." I got up and went into the closet and looked through her swimsuits. I tossed her a dark green bikini. "This one for sure!"

"Ok!" she went back into the closet to put it on.

"Anyway. So we were just sitting there and I heard this little 'Check out the newbies,' and I just ignored it at first. But then someone else said 'Yeah, and those sams are totally fake.'"

"_GASP_"

"And then I said 'We know they're real, so who cares what they think' and then, OMG, AND THEN,"

"What'd she say! What'd she say!"

"She's like, 'And why's she wearing that hideous top? I mean, look at it. That red looks soooooo bad on her!'"

"And what'd you say?"

"I turned around and was like 'You got a problem?' and she was like 'Um, yeah. You're the problem.' and I was like 'Well, some problems you have to deal with,'."

"Woohoo! Way to win, Jenny!" Serenity high-foured me.

"Does this one look better?" Madi came out looking _A-MAZ-ING_ in the swimsuit.

"Uh, YA! It's so cute! You look great!"

"Thanks! I'm gonna go put my shorts on." she walked over to her closet. "Hey what time is it?"

I looked at my wPhone. "12:05. _12:05? _Omg, we gotta go!"

"No, no, it's ok! I forgot to tell you, Hayley actually lives in this neighborhood. I didn't know before. Sorry."

"Oh. That's ok."

In five minutes, we had a bag put together for everyone, including only a towel and space for our clothes later. We exited from the backdoor in sunglasses and walked down the sidewalk a few houses till we came to, yet another, white house with a green yard and a built-in outdoor pool. We knocked on the door, which was swung open by Hayley who was laughing with Tom(who was a brown lab, too) and holding a glass bottle of root beer.

"Oh hey! Come on in!" Hayley said moving our of the way.

"Thanks!" Madi said.

"Nice place," I complimented.

We walked through the foyer into the kitchen in which there was a cooler of ice a glass bottles on the island.

"Want a beer?"

"Say what?" I asked with] a paw on my hip.

Hayley laughed. "It's root beer, it's appropriate."

"Oh. Sure!" I grabbed three root beers and handed two to Madi and Serenity. "Thank you.

"No problem!" Hayley said. She was obviously very laid-back.

We walked through the kitchen and out the back door where there was a built-in pool, just like mine. I slid off my shorts and top and carefully and slowly slid into the pool. Shivering, I waded about the water, which was difficult because Faith, Tyler, Isaiah, and Reenie were in the pool laughing and splashing around. I climbed onto an innertube and sipped my root beer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once I got home from the park, I skipped up to my room, collapsed onto my bed, and opened my white laptop. I went to MyPage. '_Ooh, new comments'_ I thought. I scrolled through the names, listing them off, one by one.

"Serenity, Faith, Hayley, Reenie, Isaiah, _Isaiah_?" I read aloud. "_Hey, we should hang out sometime!_" was what he wrote.

I replied to his comment: "Just let me know when you want to hang out!" _'Ew! No!' _I thought. I erased the message and started typing again. "Just let me know when." I typed. Pleased, I pressed enter.

Just then, Madi popped into my room.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Hiii!" she greeted back and hopped on my bed with me. "Special comment?"

"Mhm," I said. Madi stared at the screen for a minute.

"Ooh." she said.

"I know, exciting right?"

"Yeah, good for you!"

"Ugh, look, Reenie's having a birthday bash and we're invited." I sighed.

"So? That's great."

"I know. We can't go." I said sadly.

"What! Why?"

"Mom and Dad want us to get jobs."

"Oh. Well that really ruined my day." Madi pouted.

"Oh well. The party is in a half hour and we haven't been to the Employment office and the party is over at ten. We wouldn't have time after."

"Oh, your right." Madi looked at the clock. "We better go now."

"Yep." I said and hopped off my bed.

I went to my closet to grab a light jacket. It was almost the end of August. School would start soon. I chose a navy blazer which contrasted with my preppy, tan skirt and white blouse. I buttoned up the blazer, just to look professional. Madi wore a blazer, also. Together, we walked into town.

Soon we arrived at the Employment Office.

"Hi, welcome to the Employment Office. I'm Tabby Von Meow. Please pick the job you'd like to do today." said a squeaky-voiced cat. She looked busy. Busy playing games! Her left paw was on the spacebar and her right was on the arrow keys. I was onto her.

"I would like to do the... shoe store clerk job." I selected.

"I'll do the same." Madi agreed.

"Alright, go on over the the shoe department just down the street and give them... this." Tabby signed a slip of paper and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem! Have Ms. Persphone sign it when you are done and bring it back to me." Tabby went back to playing her game.

"Ok," I said and Madi and I walked out.

We exited the building and walked down the street just a few buildings until we found the shoe department. We entered only to see several girls our age already there. Great chance to make some new friends, though. I searched for someone who looked like a Ms. Persphone. I finally spied a tall, slender, pink poodle.

"That much be her!" I pointed at the poodle.

We walked up to her. Yep. Her name tag said "**Hello my name is** Ms. Persphone" Her name was written in beautiful, cursive writing.

"Hello, Ms Persphone?"

She turned around. "Oh, hi there. Are you here for the shoe clerk job?"

"Yes." Madi and I said in unison. I handed her the slip of paper.

"Alright, I'll hold onto this until your done. Why don't you go help those costumers over there?" she suggested and pointed to a group of three samoyeds.

I gulped. "Ok." I was determined to keep my cool. I walked up to them. Madi was still talking to Ms. Persphone. _'Great! No backup! Hurry up Madi, what if she throws me an insult?'_

"Hi, can I help you find anything?" I asked. Snottia looked up in disgust, as if I were mustard on icecream. She didn't answer. Only gave me the ugliest look, like, ever.

I looked around and saw a pair of strappy, white pumps.

"Here, try on these. They would go with your outfit nicely." I said. She was wearing denim shorts and a red and white striped tube top.

Snottia glared at me for a second and held out her paw. I handed them to her. She tried them on. "This actually isn't hideous. Wow, I didn't that was possible for you." she laughed.

I let it go, not wanting a fight.

"I'll get these. Got any other smart moves, clerk?"

"My name is Jenny."

"Whatever. Help me find more shoes." Snottia said. She browsed through the shoes.

"How about these?" I held up some sandle wedges. Snottia nodded.

"What size are those?" she said not even looking up.

"7." I answered.

"I want them. By the way, I'm Mira."

"'Kay. I'm just gonna go put these at the counter for you." I ran back to the counter and put them in a shopping bag and labeled it '_Mira_'. I walked back up to her.

"We're ready to purchase." she said.

I went and told Ms. Persphone, because I didn't know how to work the cash register. She smiled and told me she would take care of it and that I could observe. I watched as she punched in numbers and put kinzcash in the register. I noticed the price was way up to 274 kinzcash.

After Mira and her girls left, Ms. Persphone turned to me. "Wow, great sale! What's your name again?"

"Jenny,"

"Great sale, Jenny! I am willing to offer you a part-time job here in the shoe department."

"Wow! I'd love to work here!"

"Great! You start next week. I will message you on MyPage for details."

"Thanks so much!" I exclaimed.

"Your welcome!" she said as she strutted off.

I spied Madi putting a pair of shoes in a box that someone had left out. I ran up to her.

"Madi I just got a part-time job!" I said jumping up and down.

"Good for you! All I get to do is put shoes away."

"Aww. Well that's ok! We still get paid!"

Ms. Persphone was back again with my signed slip of paper.

"Here you are! Tell Tabby I said to give you an advance in kinzcash."

"Thanks!" we said, and left the she department.

We walked down a few buildings until we came to the Employment Office again.

"Hi, Ms. Meow. Here is the slip of paper, signed by Ms. Persphone." Madi said and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said and put the piece of paper in a folder.

"Oh, and she said to give us an advance in kinzcash." I said.

"Alright. I'll give you a 20% advance." she said and handed us each a hundred kinzcash.

"Wow!" I said.

We left and building and walked back to our house. I went up to my room and logged into MyPage. I read aloud the bff updates. "Serenity is with Faith, Hayley, Tom, Tyler, and Isaiah." I sighed. I looked at a picture that someone had taken of all six of them, laughing and smiling and having a great time. Serenity looked fabulous in a black tankini top and pink shorts.

"_Lookin' good!" _I commented. I noticed a minute later that Serenity came online. She must have had her wPhone with her and gotten a notification.

"_Wish u were here! 3:"_ she commented back.

It was 8pm, there was only two hours of the party left. I thought maybe I should have a party. An End Of Summer party. _"Yeah! That's a great idea!" _I thought. I skipped down the stairs and into the living room where Mom and Dad were talking.

"Yes?" said Mom.

"Well... school starts next week... and.. I..."

"You what?"

"Can I have an End Of Summer party this weekend?"

"Well..." Dad started.

After, like, an hour of begging and talking about all the positives, they finally said yes.

"MADIIIIIII!" I said while running (and tripping) up the stairs. I flew through the door.

"Yeah?" she looked up from her laptop.

"We get to have an end of summer party this Saturday!"

"OMG!" screamed Madi. We jumped up and down singing 'yay yay yay yay!'.

"We have to plan!" I exclaimed.

"We must!"

"We must call Serenity!"

"We must!" Madi agreed.

I grabbed my wPhone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

…

…

"_Heyyy!_"

"Come over now!" I said into the phone.

"_On my way!_" Serenity said and hung up.

In five minutes, Serenity burst through the door. "What happened!"

"We're having a party this Saturday!" I exclaimed.

"And we have to plan!" Madi exclaimed.

"We must!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Your right!" Serenity jumped onto the bed with us. "What's the theme?"

"End Of Summer,"

"Good one. Madi, could you hand me that notebook over there? Thanks." Serenity opened the notebook to an empty page. "Food?"

"How about chicken and pineapple kabobs?" I suggested.

"Sounds great!"

"Let's just not invite Ivan..." Madi said. Ivan was a chicken whom we had met at the park awhile back.

"Good idea."

"Any other food ideas? We don't want just one option."

"How about we get a variety of sodas?" Madi suggested.

"Great!" Serenity scribbled in the notebook. "Fruit salad, too."

"Lets talk about party games, now. We'll come up with food later. Oh, but put down cream puffs."

"For games, how about Just Dance? The brand new one? We could set it up in the living room." I said.

"Perfect!" Serenity said and scribbled some more. "What about music? We need to come up with a playlist."

Madi and I looked at each other and burst into song. "Whoooooaaaaa! I just wanna feeeeel this moment! Woooooaaaaah! I just wanna feeeeel this moment! Do do do do do do do do do dododo do do do do do do do do do," we hummed the music and danced around on the bed.

Serenity scribbled _Feel this Moment_ by _Purrball._

"How about some Kitty Purry music? Dark horse? Roar?"

"Your gonna hear meeee roooooar! Oh oh oh ohhh. Ooooh oh oh oh ohhh. Ooooh oh oh oh ohhh. Your gonna hear meeee roooooooar!" we were singing again.

"Ooh ooh and this song: We wanna rise, we wanna touch the other side! Tonight, we wanna soar, we wanna reach right out for more! Tonight. Tonight! Toniiiiiiiight! Tonight. Tonight! Toniiiiiiiight!" I sang, Madi joining in on the "tonight"s.

"Ooh, yeah." Serenity wrote _Tonight_ by _TobyQuack_ in the notebook.

"Do you guys like Ne$ha?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, but her music can be a little bit inappropriate. I mean, we're teens, yes, but young teens." Madi said.

"Your right." Serenity said and erase Ne$ha from the notebook.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: Sorry, long chapter. Enjoi! I'll probably have a new chapter next week/ :3**

Chapter 4

_'Ugh, in Silverton the bus was never late!' _I thought. I was at the bus stop. The party was canceled, due to Mom and Dad being called out of town for work for two nights. It was Monday, first day of school.

"Look, here comes Hayley and Tom." Madi said waving to them. They waved back.

All the other Webkinz at the bus stop either stared at us or just played with their wPhones, too rude to say hello I guess.

"Hey guys," Tom said as he and his girlfriend approached.

"Hi," I said. "Is the bus usually this late?"

"Yep. You'd think the higher class neighborhood would get to school on time." Hayley said.

"What time do classes start?"

"8:30." Tom replied.

"At least we won't be late." Madi said, focusing on the positive, like always.

Madi and I chatted with Hayley and Tom for awhile, until the bus finally got here at 7:56.

I climbed onto the bus and found a seat near the front. That way I could get off this trashy bus first. Kids tossed junk and bad words around. I wished they'd just shut up. The ride couldn't end soon enough. After a ten horrible minutes on the bus, I climbed off and breathed in the fresh fall-yet-still-summer air.

"Jenny!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Serenity!"

"Did you have an awful ride here?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes."

"Me too."

Madi, Serenity, and I walked into the school together. I found my locker and opened it up to store my books. I hung up my Beara Vradly bag on the hook and stored my gym outfit on a shelf.

"Which class is first?" I asked Serenity.

"Agility."

"Say what?"

"I said agility."

"Umm... ok." I said. I took my gym outfit back out and headed towards the restrooms with Serenity and Madi.

As I entered the girls restroom, I overheard some girls talking. Madi and I stayed behind the corner.

"... did you see the new girls?" one girl said.

"Yeah," said another.

"What do you think?" said the first.

"I think they are cool." said another one. "I am going to get info on the one in the cute pink skirt and ask her to be my friend on MyPage."

"I think her name is Jenny." said the second.

"Jenny Who?" said the third.

"Jenny Reed." I said coming around the corner. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Oh..." said the third girl, who was a cute fawn. They were all dressed in gym clothes.

I slipped into one of the stalls and put on my blue track shorts and a Kitty Purry tshirt.

"She's so cool!" I heard the first girl(who was a calf) whisper faintly.

"Shh!" said the second, a white bunny.

I emerged from the stall, Madi out of the other one, and sat in one of two chairs (for waiting, I guess) and laced up my panther sneakers.

I left the restroom, Madi right behind me. Serenity was out in a minute and right behind us. Everyone was in gym clothes. Everyone was staring at me. I kept my cool and walked to the water fountain to fill up my water bottle.

The bell soon rang. Everyone separated and went to their designated class. I had no idea where to go so I followed Serenity. About twenty webkinz were walking towards a pair of doors and onto the track field. There was a bunch of hurdles set up.

We were all told to get in a line. I didn't realize Snottia was in my class until I was right behind her in line!

Snottia, er, Mira, turned around. "Hey, miss popular-on-your-first-day. Don't think you will be more popular than me. _I'm_ the most popular girl at this school and_ everyone_ knows it. Don't even _think_ about joining the cheer squad, fashion club, or dance club, because _I'm_ the head cheerleader and the president of my clubs and I won't let you in, so just stay out of my way!" she yelled at me.

"What's going on here?" asked the agility teacher, a old-looking timber wolf.

"Sn- Mira was-"

"Jennifer was asking me for answers to the intelligence quiz next week. Could you please tell her just to study? Because I don't want to talk to cheaters." Snottia interrupted me and made up some pathetic lie.

"Sir, that's not true. Mira was-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm gonna tell Ms. Cowaline and make sure you get a detention." he scolded and stomped off in a huff. Everyone stared. I let it go, because it was the first day of school. No one knew if there was a quiz next week. I'd totally be fine and Snottia would look like a fool!

One at a time, each student began running the track and jumped over hurdles. It soon came to be my turn, so I ran and jumped them as best I could. I was one of the least athletic kinz ever(except in dance and gymnastics. Silverton had a great program that I was lucky to be accepted in), but I could jump high. I made it through the course safely without knocking anything over. Agility was over in forty-five minutes and we were onto the next class. We hurried to the restrooms to change back into our school clothes.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Style." Serenity replied.

"Style? Where are the educational classes? Like math and history?"

"Oh. Well, science is at 10:15, so that's the next class. Then at 11:15, it's intelligence, in which math and English are taught, then at 12:30 it's lunch, 1:30 is hairstyling, or music, your choice, 2:00 is art, if you're in it, and then at 2:45, school's out."

"Wow. Hairstyling? Style? There's only three educational classes here." I said. We were almost to our next class.

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Yeah!"

We entered room 12 and took our seats.

"Hello class. I'm Ms Persephone. Some of you may know me already." our new teacher said, smiling at me. "Today, we will go over the basics of fashion. First things first, you _must_ know the difference between a sweater and a cardigan..."

Her voice trailed off as I began thinking of other things. I already knew the difference between a sweater and a cardigan. I let my mind wander.

"...Ok class! That's my lesson for you today. You may go now or stay for a minute to sign up for Kinzville's Next Top Model." Miss Persephone announced.

I got up to leave. I didn't want to sign up to be a model. I knew I'd be good at it, but it would cause so much drama with Snottia, it wasn't worth it. I saw Madi in line to sign up.

"Are you going to sign up?" asked Serenity, who I could tell wasn't, because she had her backpack on her shoulder and was turned towards the door, not the line.

"Nope."

"Signing up for KNBT?"

"Whatever that is, probably."

"Kinzville's Next Big Thing. It's a music program."

"Yep, I'm signing up for that."

"You sing?"

"And dance, but I don't play anything."

"Oh. I sing, too."

Soon enough, it was lunch hour. Serenity and I got in line for cheese pizza and chatted as we got closer and closer to our delicious pizza. We sat down at a circular table near a window. We were joined by Hayley and Tom, Faith, Tyler, Reenie and Isaiah. I knew this would become "our table".

"We have an announcement to make," said Reenie.

"Who's we?"

"You and who?" everyone was asking questions.

"Isaiah and I." she smiled up at him. "We just started dating."

My heart dropped to my stomach. _'What?'_ I thought. But I faked a smile and congratulated them, like everyone else. Serenity gave me a sympathetic look. I shook my head.

"Hi, Jenny," said a shy voice behind me. I turned around to see a red fox.

"Hi there. What's you name?" I replied.

"Marie." she said, regaining her confidence. "I just wanted to come say hi and welcome to to Kinzville Day Middle School. Er... KDM as a lot of kinz call it."

"Oh, thanks!" I greeted.

Marie smiled at me and nervously scurried off. I continued to eat my pizza.

"Um, excuse me. Jenny?" said another someone.

I turned around this time to see a grey-ish-brown owl.

"Hi. Your Jenny, right?" he said. "I'm Isaac."

"Hi, Isaac." I greeted back, a little annoyed, but I didn't let it show.

"Just wanted to welcome you to KDM!"

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Bye,"

"Byyyyye!" I waved.

"Wow, your popular!" Faith exclaimed.

"I'm just new. Everyone wants to know all about new people." I reasoned.

"Preston is new, too."

"Who?"

"Exactly!" Faith said.

"Whatever, it's ok."

I took my wPhone out of my pocket and logged into MyPage. _'Wow!'_ I thought. I had 28 new friend requests and the views on my page had gone from 106 to 283. I looked at the most viewed page – Snottia's - with 1063 views. That made my little 283 look pathetic. Oh well.

Lunch was over in half an hour and I'd had four visits from a fox, an owl, another black lab, and a leopard. It was second period and I wanted to get to music early. Serenity told me the school had a mini recording studio and sound system! I had to check it out.

After getting directions, I headed to the music studio. Mr. Kregger, my new music teacher, said I could warm up in the recording studio. I excitedly was rushing towards the studio when I accidentally crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" The kinz and I exclaimed at the same time.

I looked up to see a cat, whose fur was a couple shades darker than mine.

"I'm Jenny."

"I know," he said. "I'm Roman,"

"Hi. I'm so sorry I crashed into you."

"No, no, it's my fault, I should have been watching." Roman held out a paw to help me up.

"Are you in music?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just on my way to ask Mr. Kregger if I could warm up in there recording studio,"

"I already asked, I was on my way there. You, uh... you wanna come?"

"Sure," Roman answered, and started walking with me.

After a kind of awkward walk of silence we made it to the studio and entered.

"Here, I'll work the sound." Roman offered.

"Good, because I have no idea how to use those things." I said and walked into the little room with the mic. I put on the headphones.

"Can you hear me?" said Roman through the mic. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Roman turned on _Popular_ by _Mariana Lande._

**A/U: some of these lyrics might be wrong :/. I do not own Popular!**

"_Yeah, I was on the look-out for someone ahead. Pickin' on me like a dinner plate._

_ Ya hit during classes and in between them dug me in the door and now it's you that cleans them!_

_ Try to make me feel bad with the things you do! It ain't so funny when the joke's on you, _

_ooh, the joke's on you, got everyone laughin', got everyone clapin askin' _

_how come you look so cool! 'Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school..._

_ I said that's the only thing that I learned at school. _

_My problem, I never was a model, never was a scholar, but you were always popular! _

_You were singin' all the songs I don't know. Now your in the front row, 'cause my song is popular!_

_ Popular! I know about popular. It's not about who you are! Or your fancy car! It's only who you were. _

_Popular! I know about popular. And all that you have to do is be true to you! That's all you ever need to know__._

_ So catch up! 'Cause you've got an awful long way to go. So catch up! 'Cause you've got a awful long way to go._

_ Oooh that's all you'll ever need to know." _

I finished the song finally!

**A/U: sorry that was so long, I didn't even include all the lyrics. Too long!**

"That was great!" Roman exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was fantastic!" I whipped my head around to see _Mr. Kregger_.

"Mr Kregger? Were you there the whole time?" I asked surprised.

"No, only for the chorus. But you really have a great voice!"

"Thank you, sir!" I said.

"I need to get back to work, but you keep practicing!" Mr. Kregger said and exited.

"Your turn." I grinned at Roman.

"No, really, I..." he stuttered nervously.

I went back into the sound room.

"You don't have to sing, just, like, talk into it. I need to learn how to use the sound system, anyway."

Roman gave in and went into the recording room. "This is kind of... weird." he said after putting on the headphones.

"Keep talking," I said as I looked for the button that makes someone sound like a chipmunk.

"Ok, um, hello, hellohello... I am Roman... Von Trap."

"Are you serious?"

"No. Hey, what are you doing?!" Roman complained.

"Found the thing that makes someone sound like a chipmunk!"

"Turn it off!" squeaked a very cute-sounding Roman.

"No way!" I laughed.

"Jenny!" Roman whined.

"It's so cute, though!"

"I'm not cute! I am _not _cute! Don't call me cute!"

I only laughed.

Three hours later, I was finally at home again. I went up to my room and opened my white laptop to log into MyPage. 36 new friend requests. I accepted all of them and checked my views on my page. 321.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Friday, and Serenity and Faith were at my house, at our kitchen table, with me and Madi, trying to get homework done in a half hour.

"Ugh, I'm so bad at percents!" Serenity complained.

"Here, you just go like this..." Madi went off into a mathematical explanation. "... and that's how you do it!"

"Thanks, Madi," Serenity said and continued solving the problems, no problem.

"Woohoo! I'm done with my homework!" I exclaimed and jumped out of my chair.

"Speak for yourself," Madi said sadly.

"Yeah, you don't have to rub it in!" said Faith.

"Jealous? Yeah, your jealous." I concluded. "I'll be upstairs getting ready. Don't worry, you'll be done in no time."

Hayley was having, yet another, party tonight. I skipped up two flights of stairs and into my room, and into my bathroom. I combed my fur and whisked on some black mascara. I moved to my closet and picked out a navy blue, strapless dress and my gold gladiator sandals that I had become quite fond of over the past two months. I didn't do much for accessories, only a gold bracelet. Just as I was pulling on my shoes, Faith, Madi, and Serenity came into my room.

"You finished your homework!" I said, smiling.

"Yep! I'm just gonna change real quick..." Faith trailed off as she went into the bathroom with the outfit she had brought.

"That dress is too cute!" Madi said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Should I wear a dress?"

"We all should. Casual dresses, of course. It's not a fancy party, knowing Hayley." Serenity concluded. "I brought this cute, but casual, yellow sundress."

"What should I wear with this?" Faith asked as she got out of the bathroom looking fabulous in her red smock.

"I've got the perfect thing." I said. I got up and walked over to my dresser which was adorned with jewelry. I picked up a necklace with pearly-colored shapes molded together on a gold chain. "This'll go perfect."

"Oh my gosh! It's so pretty!" Faith gawked. "Thanks soooo much!"

"Your welcome. Just don't lose it, the chain is real gold and it cost a fortune. I got it for my birthday and it's _very_ special."

"I won't let anything happen to it," Faith promised.

Everyone was ready in twenty minutes. Madi ended up wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress with a black leather jacket and black, heeled(but not too high heeled) ankle boots.

"Heyyy! Come in!" Hayley welcomed us into her home, yet again.

The party was full in swing. Kinz were everywhere dancing, talking, or eating.

Madi and Faith immediately ran off to the dance floor, Serenity and I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Ooh, fruit salad." I said and scooped a large pile onto my plate, along with a really yummy looking pasta, garlic bread, and an orange soda. A carb-loaded meal, but it was all really good food, and hard to pass up.

Serenity and I went outside and sat down at a circular table with an umbrella and began eating our delicious food.

"Hi, Jenny!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey!" I replied, turning around to see Roman, who looked too cute in his big glasses and his kind-of-in-his-face bangs.

"Cool party, huh?"

"Definitely cool." I said and took a bite out of my fruit salad.

"Who's that?" Serenity whispered in my ear.

"Roman, from music class." I whispered back.

"Oh yeah! I remember him."

"Heyyy Roman!" Serenity said and leaned waaaaaay back so he could see her. "That's a cool name. I'm Serenity, Jenny's bff!"

"Hi," he said awkwardly. Serenity grinned wide with squinted eyes. "So, uh... Jenny, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," I said getting up.

"Hey, your leaving me?" Serenity complained.

"I'll see you in a little bit,"

"Ok..." Serenity said, but smiled at me.

It was kind of awkward at first. I had never danced with a guy before, but before long I was just having fun. Faith spotted me. Her jaw dropped. I grinned at her with eyes wide open. She grinned back and gave me a thumbs up. We danced to several more songs. The night was going great.

Then, my favorite song started playing. I couldn't help but look for Madi.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I practically had to yell over the music.

I ran up to Madi after finding her with Hayley and Tom.

"Hey Madi," I said grinning.

"Heyyyy!" she said. Madi stopped and listened for awhile. A huge smile crept across her face.

"Ask for money... and get advice," we started semi-rapping in unison along with Purrball in the song. "Ask for advice... get money twice. I'm from the dirty, but that chico nice; y'all call it a moment. I call it life.

"One day when the light is glowin', I'll be in my castle golden. But until the gates are open, I just wanna feel this moment." we burst into song. "Wooooaaaaah! I just wanna feel this moment! Wooooaaaaah! I just wanna feel this moment!" we danced around to the song and attempted the rap, but epically failed.

"_Reportin' live from the tallest buildin' in Tokyo. Long ways from them hard ways filled with zoeys and oye's. Dade county always; 305 all day - now baby we can parlay, oh baby we can partay! She reads books especially about red rooms and tie-ups. I got her hooked 'cause she see me in a suit with a red tie tied up. Christian Gris nice to meet ya! But time is money, only difference is I own it - now lets stop time and enjoy this moment, darlin'._

We were soon joined by Faith, Hayley(and Tom, who was wherever Hayley was), and Serenity, and soon we were all rocking out to the chorus.

Then, the door swung open and hit the wall with a bang.

"Ugh, look who crashed the party." Faith rolled her eyes.

I turned around to see no other than Snottia, er, Mira, standing in the doorway.

The music was turned off by someone and everyone turned around and looked towards the door, to see Mira standing there in a designer outfit with her girls on either side of her. She looked kind of embarrassed.

…

"Bryon! What are you doing here?!_ This_ was your big weekend plans?!" she shouted angrily at her soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

Poor Bryon. Everyone turned to look at him.

Hayley calmly walked towards the doorway. She stood before everyone. "Continue the party everyone," she said. The music started playing again and everyone started dancing again.

I quietly snuck towards the door and hid behind a tall plant, Serenity right behind me.

"...what are you doing here, Mira?" Hayley asked. "You weren't invited."

"Which is exactly why I had to come?" Mira shot back. "Duh, this is why we aren't friends anymore."

"Can't you just leave? You're just going to cause drama."

"Exactly. I love drama. Another reason I kicked you out of our group. You're too... sweet."

"I'd rather be sweet than sour."

"BOOM! You go, girl!" I exclaimed. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. I shrunk down further behind the plant.

"Well.. I, you're still.. I mean... I'm... I'm still better than you!" Mira stuttered, then exclaimed. "BRYON! WE'RE LEAVING! _NOW_!"

Everyone turned and looked and Mira again.

"You know what? We're done!" Bryon called from across the room. "I'm tired of you telling me what to do!"

"YOU ROCK, BRYON!" some random kinz shouted.

"Auugh!" Mira groaned loudly and stormed out of the house.

"She is so drama!" Serenity whispered.

"Who ya' spying on?"

Serenity and I gasped at the same time and whipped our heads around to see Roman crouched behind us.

"Oh, hi, Roman. Sorry I didn't come back..." I trailed off.

"No, no, I understand. All this happened." Roman said. "What a drama queen!" he flipped his hair out of his face and laughed.

We got up off the floor. Serenity and I walked back to the table we had been sitting at an hour earlier. I took a bite of the garlic bread. It was really, really, really good.

"Party's over everyone! Please leave now." I heard Hayley announce. I may or may not have grabbed the plate of garlic bread before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you at school, Jenny." Roman said as I passed him in the crowd.

"Yep, see ya'." I said. Madi, me, Serenity, and Faith walked back to my house.

"Text your parents and see if you guys can spend the night!" Madi said as we entered through the front door.

Serenity and Faith took out their phones and began texting.

"You wanna watch tv?" I asked.

"Sure!" everyone agreed.

We went into the living room and piled on the couch. I turned on the tv and surfed the channels. "Ooh! A Rockerz live concert! Look, it's Feline**(properly pronounced fuh-LEEN)** Deon, the rockerz cat!"

"She's so pretty!"

"She has an amazing voice!"

She's my idol!" everyone gawked.

"..._Palm trees! Ocean breeze! Endless summer take me please! Salty air! Sunkissed hair! Endless summer take me there!_" Feline sang her number one hit _Endless Summer_. The crowd went crazy. My friends and I sang along. "_Oooooh! And we can dance all day, just you and me with our feet in the water! Oooooh! You know I hate the cold, hate the snow, hate the chilly, gotta be where it's hotter. Gotta be where it's hotter, gotta be where I see all the Palm trees! Ocean breeze! Endless summer take me please! Salty air! Sunkissed hair! Endless summer take me there! Theeeeerrree. Take me there! Theeeeerrree. Take me there! Theeeeerrree. Take me there! Take me there! It's amazin'. Ooh, it's amazin'!..._"

"I'm totally going to sing this and record it." I said.

"I was going to do that," Serenity pouted.

"Dibs!"

"Dibs!"

We both said, but I said it first. Yay, smiley face, much.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U: Just so ya know, this one is really long. :3 Enjoi**

Chapter 6

"Bye, Mommy," I said and hugged my mom. "Bye, Daddy," I hugged my dad, too.

"We'll see you on Sunday, Pumpkin." my dad said before exiting the house.

"Don't forget - Serenity's mom is coming at 4:00 to pick you up, so be ready!"

"I won't and I will. Love you!" I said.

I watched as Mom and Dad drove away. They were going out of town for a week. It was Monday and there was no school all this week – fall break. That's kind of weird, though. Fall break? We never had fall break in Silverton. Only Christmas break and spring break. Oh well.

It was 7:34am. Madi was at Faith's, so I had the whole house to myself. It would be nice to be able to do whatever I wanted.

I got some bacon out of the fridge and placed it on the griddle. I was a pro at cooking bacon. I popped a can of biscuits in the oven and tended to the bacon.

Once I had eaten my delicious breakfast, I went into my parents' bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. They're bathtub had jets, so I was going to have a very awesome bath. I sat in the hot water for fifteen minutes before pulling myself out. I took a fur blowdryer and blasted the warm air on my face and body. After I was silky and dry again, I was ready for some fun. I skipped up to my room and put on my cutest bikini and shorts.

I had a dance party alone in the kitchen complete with confetti and the latest music. I sang at the top of my lungs to my favorite songs, but got tired of that, so I jumped onto the couch and watched the latest episode of Little White Liars, plus some re-runs.

By the time I was bored of that, it was 10:03.

I logged into MyPage and check my friend requests.

**17** new friend requests

it read. I accepted them all. Pretty much everyone in school was friends with me now, except Snottia, of course. I did, however, find a message from her. It said:

"_Ok, so, like, I know you hate me and I know you know I hate you, too, but I am looking for an assistant and you (ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this) kind of did good helping me find shoes the other day at the shoe department. Here is the sign-up form. Fill it out, print it out, and bring it to me at school. ~ Mira ~"_

I clicked the attachment.

_Here are the requirements to be my assistant:_

_NO sobstories_

_NO one under the age of 13_

_NO orange_

_NO disabilities_

_NO cheap fast food_

_NO smart remarks about anything dealing with me_

_NO complaining about anything I tell you to do_

_NO asking for anything from me_

_I will pay you twenty kinzcash a week. You MUST:_

_Wear clothes that **coordinate**_

_Give me compliments_

_Carry kinzcash in case I want something to drink_

_And get it straight ~ This is not a friendship!_

_Fill in the blanks here._

_My name is _. I am _ years old. I can carry _ kinzcash at all times. _

_I agree and would like to apply to be your assistant._

_Sincerely_

She obviously didn't care a bit about her new assistant besides their name, age, and how much kinzcash the can spend on her. I would not be applying.

I noticed the time was already 11:35. I closed my white laptop and got dressed in a pair of denim shorts with floral (but not grandma floral) patterned tights, Madi's cable-knit cream sweater, brown, lace-up, combat boots, and a brown fedora. I whisked on some brown mascara, brushed my teeth and grabbed my notebook. I walked outside and hopped on my bike, placing my notebook in the basket. I was about to start peddling before I felt my wPhone buzz in my pocket. I looked at the MyPage notification.

**1** new message.

_Isaiah: hi_

_I typed back._

_Jenny: hi_

_Isaiah: whacha doin'?_

_Jenny: about to go to the park_

_Isaiah: O cool, im there with reenie_

_Jenny: thats nice_

_Isaiah: yeah u should hang out with us_

_Jenny: no thanks, i've got my notebook to keep me busy :3_

_Isaiah: aw_

_Jenny: I dont wanna intrude or anything_

_Isaiah: nah, u wouldnt be intruding_

_Jenny: well it'd be awkward for me_

_Isaiah: o ok_

_Jenny: yepp..._

_Isaiah: ok, well see u at the park_

_Jenny: mhm_

I put my wPhone in the basket and started peddling. I tried to peddle slowly, not wanting to get there soon, judging that my ex-crush and his girlfriend would be there. Ugh. I stopped at Reindeer Coffee shop that was on the way and got a hot apple cider. It was 40 degrees outside. It was a really nice day to go to the park. Leaves were falling, sun was shining, and there was a chilly breeze blowing. I got to the park sooner than later and glanced around, trying not to notice Reenie ad Isaiah. I climbed onto the same tree Madi and I climbed onto the first time we had come here, the one with the low branch. I leaned against the tree trunk and stretched my legs out on the branch. There was a cozy little spot of twigs that I managed to set my cider in without it falling. This would be my 'usual spot'. I opened my white notebook with my name written in fancy, black letters. I liked black and white. Very classy. I skipped to a blank page and started drawing Serenity. I drew her laughing on a park bench, then I drew me sitting next to her, also laughing, then I added Madi sitting next to me, then the rest of the crew standing around the bench. I began adding another. I drew his big, black glasses and bangs kind-of in his face.

"Who's that?" asked someone behind me. I turned around to see Reenie and Isaiah on either side of the tree trunk.

"Oh, um... a friend." I said and closed my notebook.

"Your really good! I bet the teacher always pays attention to you in art." Reenie complimented.

"Thanks, but I'm not in art."

Reenie snatched my notebook right out of my paws and began flipping through it.

"Who's this?" she said looking at a picture of a giraffe and a black horse.

"Friends from Silverton," I replied, trying to snatch it back, but she turned around before I could.

"Why is there a picture of Isaiah?" Reenie said. Isaiah leaned over her shoulder.

I immediately blushed. "I drew portraits of all us. Even you." thank goodness that was true.

"Oh," Reenie said and flipped through the pages.

She had come close enough for me to snatch it, so I grabbed it right out of her paws. "Hey!"

I sipped my cider.

"Well, there's Tyler and some other kinz. Let's go see who," Isaiah said.

"Ok," Reenie agreed as he put his arm around her.

"See you later, Jenny!" Isaiah called as they walked off.

"Yeah, byyye!" Reenie said, smiling at me.

I sighed and watched them stroll off. My face burned with jealousy.

_'Ugh! You're becoming a Jealous Jenny!'_ I screamed to myself. _'Stop being so angry! Be happy for them.'_ I took a breath and tried to forget about it. I finished adding Roman to the drawing. I added small details, like grass and a few little white flowers around our feet.

I looked up and scanned the park for someone I knew. I looked at my wPhone. It was 12:23. I took a selfie and changed it to my profile picture on MyPage. I noticed my friends had gone from being 107 to 203. There was a bunch of kinz on. I had 15 likes in ten minutes. Marie(the shy fox that greeted me at lunch on my first day) had commented and said "_Your so pretty! I wish I was you #soooojealous". _A few more comments were posted.

"_I love your hat!_" was posted by Hayley.

"_Are you in a tree?"_ was posted by Isaac, the owl I met at lunch on my first day of school.

"_Love how you incorporated my sweater into your outfit, J. -_-_" posted Madi.

'_I got another like!'_ I thought. I checked to see who liked it.

"**Roman** **Ven** has liked your picture." it read.

I grinned wide inside. I looked up to see four girls approaching me.

"Hi, Jenny!" said a white rabbit.

"Hi," I said.

"We just saw your picture on MyPage, like, twenty minutes ago and knew you'd be here." said a grey seal.

"Yeah, and we wanted to come invite you to our sleepover this weekend," said a pug and handed me a pink card.

"Please come!" said the fourth kinz, a striped cat.

"I'll try," I smiled at them.

"Ok!" the white rabbit said.

The group ran off squealing.

"Oh wait!" I called to them. They started walking back towards me whispering and smiling.

"Yes?" asked the grey seal.

"What are your names?" I laughed.

"Oh! Our names!" laughed the bunny. "I'm Roberta, this is Rachel, Abi, and Salley." the bunny said, gesturing to the seal, pug, and striped cat in that order.

"Ok, I'll friend you on MyPage." I said.

"Ok! Buh-bye!" she said. They all left.

A lot of people I knew popped up at the park and greeted me. It was really cool seeing so many people come up to me.

I decided to get out of the tree and walk around. My cider was gone by now. I kept the cup and approached the garbage/recycling bin. I placed the cup in the recycling bin. I walked past the huge pond by which lots of kinz were playing games. Several of them waved. I waved back. I past the swings, teeter-totters, and slides on which lots of kinz were playing. I soon came to the outdoor theatre. There was a play going on. I couldn't see what it was, since the stands were so high. I wandered around them to get a view at the stage. There was a pink unicorn with her hoof stuck under a root and a Okapi dressed as a fairy(complete with wings, a flowery tutu, and sparkly purple makeup) on stage.

The fairy used a spell from her spellbook to get the unicorn free.

"_Thank you for setting me free!_" the unicorn cried. "_I'm Maggie._"

"_I'm Katie,_" said the fairy.

"_In return for setting me free, I have a magic googles feather that can grant a single wish._" Maggie said, smiling.

"_I wish a was a princess!_" cried Katie.

The cheesiness of the play caused me to turn away and walk further towards the firepit.

This was where I knew I should be. A bunch of cool-looking kinz were hanging out here. They turned to look at me as I approached.

"Hey, it's Jenny!" said a striped cat, in fact, the same one who invited me to a sleepover this weekend. Her name was... Salley, I believe.

"Cool! Hi!" said a tiger.

"Jenny! Come over here!" called a tall pig.

I walked over and took a seat next to the cow. Everyone greeted me.

"Hi, Jenny! It's me, Salley. These are my friends Molly, Cowabelle, Sparky, Alex, Stoogles, and you've met Roberta." Salley said and gestured to a pig, a cow, a golden retriever, a tiger, a googles, and a white rabbit.

"She's going to try to come to a sleepover at my house this weekend!" Roberta whispered to Cowabelle.

"Can I come?" Cowabelle whispered back.

"Me too!" Molly whispered with them.

"Yeah, yeah." Roberta whispered back.

"So, Jenny, how was your day?" Alex, the adorably sweet Alex, asked.

"Great actually. I had a dance party, a relaxing bath, and then I came here." I said, leaving out the details about me actually being in a bathing suit during that dance party, that I watched seven episodes of Little White Liars, and that I really just treated the bathtub like a hot tub.

"Sounds like you had a fabulous day." Cowabelle said.

"I did."

"Ew, what was that?" Sparky jumped, and looked behind him.

"That was nothing, Sparks." Roberta waved him off.

"I felt it, too." Salley said. "It's starting to rain."

"Good thing that play's over." I said, getting up. I would have to hurry home. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye, Jenny!"

"See ya' later!"

"Buh-bye!" everyone called after me as I quickly walked towards the tree.

I hopped onto my bike. I took off my fedora and placed it on top of my notebook in my basket and started peddling. If my notebook got wet, my pictures were ruined. I hadn't thought it would rain today, judging by the beautiful morning. Suddenly, I stopped. I felt the back of my shorts with my paw. '_Whew!_' I thought. I thought I'd forgotten my wPhone at the park. I continued peddling down the sidewalk past the department buildings, past the Employment Office, across the street, past Reindeer Coffee, past the cute icecream shop in which I first met Snottia (sigh, such memories), around the corner, past several more houses, across the street, and past several more houses. It was really starting to come down now. Finally, I came to the higher class homes, past all those houses, around a corner, and finally into my neighborhood. Only a few more houses now. I peddled past them and finally came to my house.

I punched in the password for the garage and pressed enter. The garage door was pulled open. I walked my wet bike inside and parked it near the door. I took my hat and notebook out of the basket. '_Good. Still dry._' I thought after checking my notebook. I looked at my wPhone. The time was 2:19. I knew I should pack some clothes. I closed the garage door and entered my house, dripping wet.

It was then that I realized I was hungry. I walked into the pantry and grabbed two granola bars. I walked up to my room, tired from biking for ten minutes straight. I pulled my leopard print suitcase out of my closet and stuck it on my bed. '_Actually, I'm gonna take a shower first._' I decided. I went into my bathroom and slid of my wet clothes and turned on the hot water. I took off my mascara hopped in.

I scrubbed my body and face with organic banana deep shampoo and followed up with the organic banana deep conditioner, and that was pretty much all I had to do. I figured, the fur on my head is the same as the fur on my body, so why use three to four different products? My showers are a lot faster now, anyway.

I stepped out of the shower. I plugged in my white blowdryer and blasted the warm air onto my face and body. I was silky and dry soon enough, so I turned off the blowdryer and put it in the drawer it belonged in. I put on my white robe and exited the bathroom. I put my wet clothes in the hamper and put a small pile of pants into my suitcase. I put in my favorite tops, a nice dress, just in case we get a warm day all of a sudden, undergarments, and socks. I squished in my favorite shoes, two swimsuits, two towels, my toiletries(toothbrush, comb, ect), and my accessories.

It was a big suitcase.

I pulled on an oversized, black sweater and graphic leggings with my fuzzy socks. I closed up my suitcase and looked at the time. 3:23. I ate my other granola bar and opened my laptop. Of course, went onto MyPage.

**1** new friend request.

'_Ooh! Roman wants to be my friend!_' I thought. I accepted immediately.

I stalked his page. '_Ooh, __who__ are __they__?_' I thought while looked at a picture of him and a bunch of boys almost identical to him. '_I guess hotness runs in the family. Yup. Definitely.' _I thought as I scrolled and saw a family portrait. His dad looked like a former hottie and his mom looked like she was 25.

I sent friend requests out to Salley, Alex, Stoogles, Cowabelle, Molly, Sparky, Roberta, Rachel, and Abi. Aka, the friends I made today. I played a game of Happy Birds on my wPhone, which was an app that had been really popular a while ago, but then people started losing interest. I still liked it though. I closed my laptop and put it in my suitcase. Serenity's mom was going to think I was a freak for bringing so much, but it was for a _whole week. _Like, what'd she except? An overnight bag? I don't think so.

I dragged my heavy bag into the hallway and carefully pulled it down the stairs, making sure it did'nt get too close to my little feet. I dropped my bag near the door. Serenity would be here any minute now. It was 3:56, and Serenity was partially known for being exactly on time. I pulled on my comfy grey boots and sat in the dining room with my notebook and pencil, drawing an image of me and Madi sitting at that cute icecream shop, waiting for our malts, just like that time when that actually happened.

_Ding dong._

I grabbed my notebook and ran to the door.

"Hi, Seri!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. All rights go to Disney. A/U: This chapter probably won't be as long, sorry. **

Chapter 7

"What should we do tomorrow?" I asked Serenity while combing my blonde fur.

"We could go to the clubhouse," Serenity suggested.

"Cool, I've never been there before."

"There is a bunch of different themed rooms. There's a games room, a bowling alley, a restaurant, an exercise room... it's really cool." Serenity said.

"It sounds awesome," I said and started brushing my teeth.

"It really is,"

I finished brushing my teeth and changed into my comfy blue pajama pants and a white cami. Serenity had bunk beds in her room. Her sister used to share a room with her; but then they added onto their house and of course, Sera(her sister) got a new bed. I climbed onto the top bunk with my stuffed zum and my laptop(and my wPhone, of course, which I slipped under the purple comforter). Serenity was right behind me. We put in a movie and were happily entertained until Seri's mom came in.

"Time for bed, girls!" she said.

"But mom, it's only 10:15!" Seri replied.

"Please put that away and go to sleep." she said firmly and flicked off the light.

Serenity groaned and climbed off the top bunk.

I closed my laptop.

"Could you stick that on your dresser?" I asked, handing it to Serenity.

Serenity took it from my paws and stuck it on her dresser.

"Thanks." I said.

So we each climbed under the blankets and laid there in silence.

_Buzz_

My entire bed vibrated.

"You have your phone?" Serenity asked.

"Of course."

I checked my wPhone. New picchat**(pic-chat)**

It was from Faith, an image of her standing outside of the theatre in front of a sign advertising The Secret Life of William Nitty. The message said:

**Premier showing of The Secret Life of William Nitty tonight only!**

I took a sad selfie and picced her back:

**Cant come 3:**

She picced me back.

**Why? And it starts in half an hour, jsuk**

Faith was trying out a new abbreviation, jsuk, meaning just so you know.

**Im at Serenity's for the week. Her mom is being strict and wants us to go to bed. 3:**

Faith picced me back.

**Sneak out.**

"Seri,"

"Wha?"

I pulled myself out of bed. "There's a premier showing of The Secret Life of William Nitty tonight only and we're going."

Seri jumped out of bed and flicked on the light. "Let's do it."

I got threw on a leather jacket over my white cami, denim skirt, black tights and flat, black, ankle boots. Plus a red scarf to keep things cozy. I grabbed some kinzcash, and I was ready to go. Seri looked dang fabulous in a jean jacket, purple skinny jeans, a white scarf, and black sandals.

I peeked out into the hallway. All the lights were off.

We carefully snuck downstairs and out the backdoor.

About eleven hours later, I half-opened one green eye. I was in Serenity's top bunk, and she was on the bunk below. The sun was shinig brightly through the window and filled the room with yellow light.

The movie last night had been about a man who is trying to track down a photographer that has no address. It was really good. We'd come straight home after the movie without being caught. I dragged myself out of bed and looked at the time. It was 9:48. I shook Seri awake and we sauntered tiredly down the stairs.

"Morning, Mommy." Serenity said.

"Morning, girls." she replied. "I've got pancakes on the griddle and they're almost done."

"Ok, we'll go ahead and set the table then." I offered.

Serenity showed me where everything was. We placed plates, butter knives, forks and glasses on the table, along with orange juice, butter, and syrup.

Soon, the pancakes were done and everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying the delicious breakfast.

"Mrs. Bleu, this is _sooo_ good!" I gawked.

"Thank you, dear." she replied.

"So what'd you girls do last night?" Mr. Bleu asked.

"Um... stuff." Serenity stuttered.

"We watched a movie and then we went to bed." I said, telling the truth. We _had_ watched a movie, and then Mrs. Bleu came and told us to go to bed.

"What movie was it?" Mrs. Bleu asked.

"The Dwarf. That new movie that came out last year. I replied, truthfully. That was the movie we had put in. I took a bite of my pancakes.

"I've seen that, actually. I liked it." Mr. Bleu said after swallowing a bite.

"It's my favorite movie." Serenity finally spoke.

"I thought your favorite movie was that chick flick about mean girls." Her mom said.

"I changed it." Seri stuttered. "Last night. After we watched it. The Dwarf, I mean. Not Mean Girls. We didn't watch Mean Girls last night."

I sipped my orange juice. Was it homemade? It was really fresh.

"Ok?" Serenity's mom laughed. "Why so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous." Serenity replied and quickly took a bite.

"Oh, yes you are." I said. "We are going to audition for the school musical. She's probably just nervous about that."

"Oh! What's the play?" Mr. Bleu asked.

"Frozen." I replied.

"Ooh," Mrs. Blue said. "Who are you going to audition for?"

"Elsa. I love her character. She so independent and powerful."

"Hey, I wanted to audition for Elsa!" Serenity said sadly.

"Does everyone, though?" I said.

"I guess so. I should be... Anna."

"You should."

Breakfast was over in ten minutes. Serenity and I went up to her room and talked about how relieved we were that we didn't get caught.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: This chapter is seen through Madi's eyes, just so you know. I do not own Frozen.**

Chapter 8

"Ugh, brr." Madi said, shivering. She stood outside Faith's bathroom. "Faith hurry up! It's freezing out here.

Madi was only wearing pink pajama shorts and a yellow tshirt, her feet bare.

Faith finally swung open the door, fully dressed in skinny jeans and an over sized sweater.

"All yours." she said.

"Thank you!" Madi said and entered the bathroom. She brushed her black fur and brushed her teeth. She changed into her olive sweater dress and black tights.

Madi smiled in the mirror until she was pleased with her appearance.

She left the bathroom and picked up her black light jacket and pulled it on. She slung her silver messenger bag across her body and pulled on her furry black muks.

"I'm ready to go!" she announced to Faith, who was just putting some kinzcash in her pocket.

"'Kay, I'll be ready in a minute. Mom is waiting in the car." Faith said. "You can go on out, I'm right behind you."

Madi exited blue-painted room just as Faith was putting on a blue jacket.

Faith caught up with Madi and they walked together down the hall and into the kitchen, stopping to grab a snack, through the kitchen, and out the front door. They climbed into the back of the red car. Faith only had one other sibling, so there was no need for a big van or anything. Faith lived two miles out of town in a large one-story house with an awesome basement.

They drove and drove until finally, Mrs. Miller stopped the car outside of the school.

It was true they had no school this week, but play auditions were, however, still on Wednesday.

"Bye, Mom. Thanks for the ride!" Faith thanked her mom and waved.

They entered the school and began walking along the wide hallways.

"Who are you auditioning for?" Faith asked.

"I dunno. I know Jenny will want Elsa, so I won't audition for her." Madi replied. "I think I will just be part of the choir and harmonize or something."

"I wanted Anna. She's spunky."

"Yeah." Madi agreed.

They pushed open the heavy door to the auditorium. Faith and Madi looked up to see Jenny finishing up her audition.

"Very good, Jenny!" the director, Ms. Pile, exclaimed. "I think you're gonna be happy with the part you get...!"

Everyone knew she got Elsa. She had a strong, clear, beautiful voice; which was needed for this role.

"Thank you!" Jenny said and skipped offstage.

Madi looked around. She spotted Mira sitting in the first row glaring/frowning at Jenny. She rolled her eyes.

"Next up for Elsa is..." Ms. Pile looked at her clipboard. "... Mira Blake."

Mira walked onstage and smiled. The pianist began playing the music. Mira's voice rang out like a brag new bell, perfect, beautiful, and without flaw. It was _almost_ as good as Jenny's.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight; not a footprint to be seen..._" she sang.

Faith and Madi picked up audition slips and began filling them out.

Name: Madi Bleess

Age: 13

Desired Roll: Choir

Solo?: No thank you, I harmonize.

She folded it in half and handed it to Ms. Pile, distracting her from Mira's audition.

"_Don't let them in! Don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be!_" Mira began to sing louder.

Madi looked around the auditorium and found Jenny seated comfortably in the third row watching Mira. She didn't look jealous at all.

"Hey!" Madi whispered as she took a seat next to Jenny, Faith right behind her.

"Hi!" Serenity whispered back. Madi hadn't noticed her sitting on the other side of Jenny; only the stage lights were on.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Madi replied, but smiled at Serenity. "Jenny, you were great! Er, well all I heard was the last part, but I'm sure the rest was great!"

"Thanks!" Jenny grinned.

"The rest _was_ great!" Serenity whispered. "She totally convinced me when she was reading the lines."

"Awe, your too nice, Seri." Jenny said.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small; but the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! Up here in the open air, I finally can breathe. I know I've left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore..._"

"She's really good." Faith said. Madi elbowed her in the ribs. "-I mean... not _that_ good. I mean, like, she's _ok_."

Jenny laughed. "She is pretty good..."

"_Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._"

"Thank you Mira, that was... nice." Ms. Pile said, not looking up from her clipboard.

Mira exhaled heavily. "Am I going to like my part?"

"I'm not sure..." Ms. Pile still scribbled on her clipboard.

Mira walked offstage in angst.

Madi looked over at Jenny, who was making a familiar face. She was noticing something.

"She's not going to like her part." Jenny whispered.

"How do you know?" Faith whispered back.

"She's in the choir."

"How do you know that?" Faith asked again.

"Look at the clipboard."

Ms. Pile was in the front row which was in the light coming from the stage.

"I can't read it. It's too far away." Faith said. "What are you, hyper-observant?"

"Maybe." Jenny replied.

"Like Shawn Spencer! From Psych!" Madi exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" shhhed everyone.

Jenny grinned. "I got Elsa!"

Everyone quietly 'yay'ed and 'woohoo'ed and 'good for you'ed.

"Pfft." Mira said from the row behind them. They all turned around in their seats and glared. "You did _not_ get Elsa. _I_ got Elsa."

"We'll see." Jenny said.

"You're right. We'll see. We'll see _you_ in the choir." Mira replied with attitude.

The kinz (not including Mira, of course) laughed.

"Alright, Sn-... Mira. If you get Elsa, you can choose my outfits for a whole week. If I get Elsa, I get to choose your outfits for a whole week." Jenny decided.

"Lets make things a little more interesting." Mira said. "Whoever doesn't get Elsa has to wear the others outfits for a week _and_ has to do the hamburger cook job for a whole week."

"Deal." Jenny said. Mira held out her paw to shake on it. Jenny frowned at her and shook one finger as if it were a dirty tissue that you were throwing away.

The kinz turned around and watched the auditions for Anna.

"First up for Anna is..." Ms. Pile looked at her clipboard. "Serenity Bleu."

"Wish me luck!" Serenity said.

"Good luck!" they all whispered.

"Yeah. Good. Luck. She'll need it..." Mira said from behind them.

They all whipped their heads around and glared for three seconds, then turned back and faced the stage.

After the play auditions, Ms. Pile anounced that the parts would be on the bulletin board on Monday.

Everyone left the school and began walking home or waiting for their ride.

"Want to come to our house, you guys?" Madi asked. "Faith's mom said we can hang out in town until 3:00 since she has to work."

"Sure"

"That sounds good." everyone agreed.

So they started on their walk home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey! MOVE!"

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"Get outta my way!" everyone argued as they elbowed and shoved each other around, trying to see the bulletin board.

There was a group of people in front on the bulletin board on Monday, trying to see the part they got in the school play, Frozen.

"What?" a black horse screeched. "_Townsperson #2?_" she grunted loudly and stormed off.

Serenity, Faith, Madi and I politely 'excuse me'd our way to the front of the mob.

It read

Elsa: Jenny Reed

Anna: Faith Miller

Kristof: Sparky Fact

Olaf: Erik Snow

Elsa's Mother: Salley Stripes

Elsa's Father: Robert Hickins

Young Elsa: Winnie Ampton

Townspeople/Choir: Ferren Pile, Stoogles Googles, Tom Carrie, Naomi Ricardo, Diablo Inia, Alex Fierce, Hayley Jones, Kasey Rite, Kylie Greene, Mira Blake, Salley Stripes, Lilly Hank, Cowabelle Milke, April Jimson, Roberta Tallear and Molly Oink

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Good for you, J!" Serenity congratulated. "You got exactly the part you wanted!"

"Surprise, surprise! Of course she did!" Madi agreed.

"Yay, I got Anna!" Faith exclaimed as well.

"You did?" Serenity questioned. That was the part she had wanted.

"Yeah! Woohoo!"

"What part did I get?" Serenity asked.

"Umm..." Faith looked at the sheet of paper, looking for Serenity's name. "Your in the choir."

"Oh..."

"Everybody _**MOVE**_!" a familiar voice shouted. Everyone obeyed Mira and made a hole. "I hope your excited to be a townsperson." she said to me and smirked.

"Oh, I'm excited..." I replied, my girls behind me.

Mira began reading the sheet of paper. Her smirk soon faded. "_What?!_" she spat.

"I hope you like bellbottoms." I said and walked away.

I came to my locker and opened it up and put away my style book. I applied a new layer of mascara and brushed imaginary imperfections off my rockstar torn jeans(which were rare). I had paired them with a lightweight striped top (from Kinzstyle Outlet, which was, according to PJ Collie, the coolest clothing store around) and purple Nafaria slippers, from the rare _Magical Forest_ line.

"Ugh, nice shoes, Jennifer." I heard Snottia's voice behind me. "I remember seeing those last year."

"Yeah, and now the line is retired. Oh, but you wouldn't that means." I replied. "Bee-tee-dubs, my name is Jenny. Not Jennifer.

"Wow, that's pathetic. And I know what retired means. But I have the super rare gold dress, so I think I I win."

"The sparkly gold dress is _not_ rare. I guess it was a few years ago, but then everyone got it, so now it's common. Hmm. Shame."

I slammed my locker shut and folded my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, and your just jealous." Faith piped up.

"What? No!" Snottia spat.

"Well, Mira-" one of the samoyeds behind Snottia started.

"Shut! Up! Biminy!" Snottia cut her off. "Jealous of what? You? Your single! Your _not_ popular! You live in a one-story house and don't know the difference between fashion and science."

Faith burst into tears and ran the opposite way.

I saw Faith burst into the janitors closet. We ran after her.

"Faith?" I poked my head into the closet. I saw her sitting on the floor with her head in her paws. She didn't reply. Serenity, Madi and I sat on the floor next to her.

"She only said that because she's mean, Faith. None of those things are true." Serenity comforted.

"Except that you do live in a one story house-"

"But that's perfectly fine!" I interrupted Madi from saying something that could be hurtful. "And your house is awesome."

"Yeah, and we're all single." Serenity comforted again. "Even Mira."

"Thanks guys," Faith said with a wobbly voice. "I'm gonna go clean up." She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"I'll go with you." Madi offered.

"Thanks."

We exited the closet and separated, Madi and Faith headed towards the restrooms and Serenity and I towards our lockers. It was almost time for science, so we walked quickly.

"Who does she think she is, anyway?" I asked as we speed-walked down the hallway.

"A rich bi..." Serenity started but then changed what she was going to say. "A fabulous, rich, mean-girl who get whatever she wants."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Why do those other samoyeds even hang out with her? You saw the way she treated... what was her name?"

"Biminy, I believe."

"You saw the way she treated poor Biminy." I said, taking my wPhone out of my pocket and logging onto MyPage. "I think I'm friends with her on MyPage."

We soon reached our lockers.

I opened up my locker and grabbed my science book, notebook and a pencil and closed it again.

"Might wanna hurry! It's about to start!" some kinz said as he rushed past us.

Serenity and I started running down the hall until we came to room 18. We slipped into the room and into our seats just as a kinz was closing the door.

"Alright, class. That's enough, quiet down. Thank you." Goober quieted the class down. "Today we are going to be learning about ecosystems..."

Two hours and fifteen minutes later, I was sitting at our usual table by the window with Serenity, Madi, Faith, Hayley and Tom, Reenie, Isaiah, and Tyler picking at disgusting-looking eggplant casserole.

"This stuff looks so gross." I said and rested my head on my paw and picked at it with my fork.

"It tastes worse." Tom said after swallowing a painful bite.

"To the trash can?" Reenie asked.

"Yeah,"

"Definitely,"

"Ew, yes!" everyone mumbled and nodded in agreement.

We walked to the garbage as a group and took turns throwing the food away.

"I think I am just going to go get a bag of chips and a banana from the vending machine." Tyler said.

"Me too." Faith said.

"Me three, I'm still hungry." said Reenie, which immediately caused Isaiah to agree, too.

Soon enough everyone agreed and we, again, walked together as a group; this time to the vending machine.

"Do they have sour cream & onion chips?" I asked. They were my favorite.

"Ummm..." Serenity looked up and down the machine. "Yes."

I handed her five coins. "Could you get me a grapefruit and a bag of those?"

"Sure." Serenity put the coins in and punched in the numbers. She reached down into the slot below and took them out and handed them to me. "Here ya' go."

"Thanks." I said and walked to the machine next to it. This one carried drinks. I put in a coin and punched in D3. I reached down and grabbed the Sunny D I had ordered.

We all took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall. We ate our food with joy that it wasn't disgusting.

I sipped my juice. "They should really have, like... like a box where everyone puts ideas for lunch food."

"Like a suggestion box?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "That way we don't have to eat gross stuff like eggplant."

"That would be so nice." Isaiah said.

"Yeah. We should ask the principle if we can." Madi said.

"Ms. Cowaline? Bad idea." Faith said.

"Why?" Madi and I asked in unison.

"She's divorced and lives alone and has six zums."

"She's a crazy zum lady?" I asked.

"Yep."

"So she gets mad really easily?"

"Yep."

"So she'll probably say no?"

"Mhm."

"Dang." I said sadly. "I'll have to start packing a lunch."

"Good idea." Reenie said. "What time is it?"

"12:57." Isaiah answered after checking his phone.

"What kind of phone is that, Isaiah?" I asked.

"Ramsung Galaxy."

"Ooh cool. Mine's a wPhone. I like the pear products."

"Me too. I found out there's certain apps you can get only with pear products, so I'm asking for a new phone for Christmas."

"That's right, that's in, like, two months." I replied. It was almost November. "I forgot."

"Time to start shopping." Serenity said.

"What are you asking for, Seri?" I asked.

"I dunno... a new pair of sams, I guess."

"That's all?"

"Ooh, a new comforter for my bed. Mine is blah and purple."

"Yeah, kinda."

"I am going to ask for a trip to somewhere sunny and warm." I said. "I want to go to Southern Webkinz World and go to Los Furgeles."

"**Take me with you!**" Serenity said.

"If you can pay for your own flight ticket, sure!"

"Ok!"

"I just want to go to a really big beach."

"Ugh, not me!" Reenie said. "It doesn't matter if you roll in the sand or put one toe on it, you _will_ get sand in your swimsuit! There's no stopping it! Now if it was a pool, that's a different story."

"I don't care about sand. I'll shower."

"You should get one of those really fun, really big floaties that you can lay on." Tom said.

"Oh yeah! Those are awesome." I replied.

I finished my grapefruit and stood up. "I'm gonna go get my stuff for music."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hiya, sorry this took sooooo long to upload. **

Chapter 10

"I feel so bad for you!" I said to Serenity with a sympathetic look.

"Me too!" she replied.

Serenity was stuck with Snottia for a partner for our assignment in music. I got exactly who I wanted (Roman!), but poor Seri had the worst partner _ever_!

We exited the room, trying to be the first so we wouldn't get caught in the mob (Ugh, traffic). Snottia was right behind us.

"Hey, Mira! Enjoying your new look?" I laughed.

I had won the bet that I would get the lead roll in the school play, and I had gotten to bring Snottia an outfit today(which was orange bellbottoms hemmed with pink flowers and fringe, a large green tshirt that said "Groovy!" in multi-coloured bubble letters, clunky pink flip-flops, and a baby blue knit beanie with pink butterflies on it. Oh and can't forget about the yellow, star-shaped sunglasses!).

"It's so... groovy!" I said, trying to find something good about the outfit.

Snottia glared at me for a second. "I admit you did a good job making an awful outfit, but I'm not here to talk to you." she turned to Serenity. "Since we're partners on the assignment, we're going to be seeing each other more often. Unfortunately. You'll have to go to my house right now since your not in art and wait for me to come back."

"I don't wanna go to your house." Serenity said and crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't wanna go to yours. My house is on Furry St. and the number is 7503. It's _big. _No one's home and the backdoor is unlocked. Wait in the kitchen until I get back. It'll be around 3:00. Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Snottia walked past us and down the hall a bit. She pushed open the door to the art room.

"I don't wanna go to her house!" Serenity whined.

"I'm so sorry, Seri!" I said. "I'll go with you. When she get's there, I'll just sneak out."

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later we approached a white house a lot like mine. It was about the same size. We walked around to the back and found the backdoor.

Serenity pushed open the door. We entered what looked like the living room. It had leather couches and a large tv sitting above a built-in fireplace. The walls were a brown-ish-red.

"We should explore!" Serenity suggested.

We ran into the next room which was the foyer, and off that was the kitchen and a bathroom and a staircase. We ran up the stairs and found five bedrooms, each with a bathroom attached. We ran up the next flight of stairs and found a really big open space with nothing but two walls of mirrors and a high bar and a beam.

"She's in dance!" I exclaimed.

"And gymnastics!"

"We used to be in dance and gymnastics." I said and put my foot on the high bar. I could (thankfully) still do the splits and a walkover, but I forgot how to do a flip and I couldn't get oversplits anymore.

Serenity joined me and put her foot on the high bar, too.

"...and... plie... and up. ….And plie... and up. And grand plie..." I said slowly in my calm grown-up voice. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We have to get back in dance."

Serenity got off the bar and ran over to the beam. "Betcha I can still do this!" she said.

"Seri, don't! Your gonna hurt yourself."

Serenity did a back walkover regardless of my warning and (thankfully) landed it.

"I am _so_ doing gymnastics!" Serenity said.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause, if you do gymnastics, you can't do dance."

Serenity sighed. "Your right." she go off the beam.

"Should we go steal their food?" I asked.

"We totally should."

We skipped down two flights of stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Do they have any grapes?" I asked Serenity, who was looking in the fridge.

"Do they have any granola bars?"

"Yes." we answered at the same time.

We carried a bowl of grapes and six granola bars (I know, it seems like a lot, but those tiny bars don't fill you up much!) up to the open room where Snottia danced. She was being really generous, letting us walk into her house alone and eat from her fridge.

I slid down into center splits and popped a grape into my mouth. "Mira is being really generous."

"Ya. It's so weird that she'd let us come into her home alone and eat her food. It's so not like her!"

"Can you still do the splits?"

"I bet I can..." Serenity tried to slide all the way down, but was inches off the floor. "Well... your wearing leggings! I'm wearing jeans."

"Excuses, excuses. Shame, shame, shame."

Seri laughed, which made me laugh.

"Hey! I think laughing made me more flexible!" she exclaimed.

"I think maybe you just needed to stretch for a few minutes." I said, just as Seri got all the way down.

"What are you doing up here?!"

"Huh?" Serenity and I said at the same time. It was Snottia.

"I said what are you doing up here? I told you to wait in the kitchen."

"Sorry, we found this room an took advantage of the space."

She sighed. "I don't suppose you're going to join the dance program now."

"Oh yes!" I said.

"And what are _you_ doing here anyway?" She said looking at me.

"Keeping my friend company."

"You're eating our food?! How rude!"

"You said to hep ourselves to anything in the fridge!" Serenity exclaimed.

"... I said the fridge. Granola bars go in the pantry."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot the fridge and the pantry _aren't_ the same thing." I said sarcastically.

"Um, they're not."

"The only different is the temperature."

"Whatever. Jenny, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Serenity and I need to work on our assignment."

"Um, ok." I said and got up. "Bye, Seri."

I walked down the stairs, and down more stairs, and through the foyer and through the living room and through the back door, until I was on the street, walking home.

_Buzz_

I looked at my phone.

**1**** New Text Message**

I opened the text.

**From: Roman **

**Hi, J. Want to meet at reindeer to talk about our assignment?**

Ohhhh! Roman texted meeeeee!

I texted back.

**To: Roman**

**Sure :3 I happen to be in town, so I'll head over there now.**

**~Blondie~ **

I practically _RAN_ up the street and into town. I ran to mainstreet and then to the corner of mainstreet where Reindeer Coffee was located. I calmed down and walked quietly inside.

**From: Roman**

**Ok, cya**

I was already at a table by the time he walked in, looking _DANG GOOD_ in jeans, a gray cableknit sweater, and a red beanie.

"Hi," he said when he saw me.

"Hi," I replied. (Roman took a seat) "Ok, so about this assignment. What should we do?"

"Since we have to record a song together, I thought maybe I could dj and, like, do the background I guess." He replied.

"Why don't you sing?" I asked.

"I dunno, I don't usually sing. Plus, you have a really good voice, so I think you should be the one to sing."

"Awe, thanks. If that's the way you want to do it, then ok. I thought maybe, for the song, we could do Dark Horse?"

"What's that? I've never heard of it."

"Really? It's so popular. It's by Kitty Purry. I thought I could sing and you could do the rap."

"Maybe..."

"Here, I have the song on my kinzpod..." I said and pulled my green kinzpod out of my backpack. I scrolled to the song and handed it to him. "Just press play."

Roman put the earbuds in and listened.

"I'm gonna go get a cider." I said. He nodded.

I walked up to the counter.

"Hi, what can I get ya?" said a cheery hippo.

"Two small ciders, please."

"Okey-dokey." she said.

I waited for a few minutes for the cider to be done before going back, to avoid awkwardness.

"Two apple ciders!" the same hippo called.

"Thank you!" I said and dropped some kinzcash on the counter and picked up the ciders. I went back to our table.

"This song is great! Let's do it." Roman said, happily. Happy boys are the cutest.

"Ok!" I agreed. I pushed the other cup of cider to Roman. "For you."

"Aw, thanks! You shouldn've!"

I smiled and shrugged.

"Ok, well, I think we've covered everything." I said, getting up.

"Oh." Roman replied, getting up, too.

We stepped outside.

"Look! The first snow!" I said, looking up.

"Yeah," Roman said, looking up, too.

I shivered slightly.

"Oh, your getting snow in your hair." Roman said and took off his fabulous red beanie and pulled it over my ears.

I blushed. "Thanks... I better go."

"Me too."

"Bye!" I waved, and skipped away.

"...Bye."


End file.
